


Dead Flowers

by c3rma



Category: Dead Flowers - Fandom
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Melancholy, Rivalry, Romance, Slow Burn, mellow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3rma/pseuds/c3rma
Summary: Yuzuryu and Kaede were best friends until middle school. Yuzuryu had discovered how she actually felt about Kaede and hated those feelings. So, she thought the only way to make them go away was to stay away from Kaede. Kaede did not take it easy but eventually they forgot about each other and made new friends. When they meet up again as first years in high school they don’t recognize each other. But, slowly and surely they remember and all of Yuzuryu’s feelings come back.





	Dead Flowers

Ch 1.

No Pov

"Aww! Look at your adorable little uniform Yuzu-chan!" Kaede said with excitement. It was early April, school had just started again. It was their first day of Junior High. Yuzuryu had just turned 13. Kaede was a few months older. "You know we have the same uniform right?" "I know but yours just looks perfect on you!"

Yuzuryu's Pov

Why am I blushing? All she did was compliment my outfit. It's probably nothing. *Bells ring in the distance* "Ah- Were late!"

12:30 p.m [No Pov]

"What are you having for lunch today, Kaede?" Yuzuryu asked. "Same as always" Kaede moped. "It's fine though because my Dads make the best lunches ever!" Kaede smiled as she opened her bento box. Yuzuryu did the same. When looking at the two you'd never think they'd be best friends. The girls had a quiet lunch and every so often would spark up a topic then continue on. Kaede didn't notice but everytime she smiled while they talked Yuzuryu would blush without thinking. Once lunch ended they agreed to meet up at their favorite arcade. "Ready to play the new Sailor-V game?" Yuzuryu asked excitedly. "You bet!" Kaede responded.

3:15 p.m [Yuzuryu's Pov]

TW Ass@ult and Bl00d

Kaede better be ready to lose to me. Hehehehe. "Stupid lesb1an! Don't you get it freak? No one likes you and no one ever will so suck it up!" Hey! Who's shouting all that? "P-please stop! What did I ever do to you?" ....Kaede......KAEDE. I grabbed the closest thing to me and just ran and swung. *Whack!* "What the hell bitch!" "Get your hands off her!" I shouted as if it would do anything. "Oh I get it! The freak is your girlfriend! No wonder you guys are so attached to each other at school." Shut up...Shut up... Shut up SHut up SHUT UP" I kept hitting the rocks at their stupid faces until....it was all red. By now the convenience store's manager from across the street had come over. I fell and all I heard was sirens.

2:16 a.m [Yuzuryu's Pov]

....where....where am I? The room was dark and cold. A figure sat in the chair next to me. Kaede...? "Ah- you're awake. Are you okay?" ehhhh.. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. Thank you for saving me the other day." Kaede said softly. The other day...what happened after?

[Flashback]

"Yuzu! No please be okay!" "I'm calling an ambulance, just please stay here." The store manager. How was he so calm about this? The alleyway was cold and still. All I remember was seeing Kaede's flower clip covered in red. Sirens rang in the distance as I just layed there with foggy eyes not caring about what I had just done. Kaede's screams for me to be okay echoed in my head.

[End of Flashback]

"What..what happened to the guys making fun of you?" I asked in a mellow tone. "Well, one of them is in a coma from head damage but the other two are recovering well. I believe they're getting released in a few days." she told me. "What am I gonna do...? I put someone in a coma and caused head damage. What about the cops...? I won't be able to take care of Shota and mom if they take me away." I said with tears in my eyes. "I-i don't know Yuzu. Just please get some rest. We'll think about this later" she said as she laid her head on the bed. As I drifted off to sleep again those thoughts swirled in my head.

I walked my way home as usual. I walked up the stairs of the apartment complex I called home. I opened the door and took off my shoes. "Mom?" I shouted as I put on my slippers. Is that Shota crying? "Mom! Shota!" I yelled as I hastily walked towards the crying. I didn't want to believe what I saw. M-mom.....Shota. There on the floor I saw the two most important people in my life on the floor....still and quiet.

*Heavy Breathing* "Yuzu..?" Kaede yawned. I jolted up right. "Bad dream?" Kaede asked softly. "Yeah, I'm fine." I told her trying to sound happy. The night took hold again and I fell back asleep. What would await for me the next day was something I didn't want to deal with but everything comes with a cost. On top of all that, these new feelings I have around Kaede keep messing with my head. I just want everything back to normal.

[Author's Note]

Thanks for reading and if you have any advice please tell me in the comments :))

\- Carma


End file.
